


Alastor the Red-Headed Deer Demon

by TheSids



Series: The Big Bad Radio Demon [2]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Animal Instincts, Embarrassment, Gen, Husk is So Done (Hazbin Hotel)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25927084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSids/pseuds/TheSids
Summary: Alastor prides himself on two things: his immaculate manners and his self-control. However, in Hell there are some things behind his control.Or Alastor deals with the downsides of being a deer based demon
Series: The Big Bad Radio Demon [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776730
Comments: 24
Kudos: 153





	1. On the Fence

“-you should have seen the look she gave me, why I haven’t had such a gas since-”

Husk refrained from groaning as he walked with Alastor back to the hotel. His paws held the groceries and supplies Charlie had sent them out for. Alastor hadn’t lifted a finger to help, walking freely whilst twirling his mike.

He had wondered why Alastor had unnecessarily teleported them to a store that was halfway across the city, until he told him they were walking back so they could ‘stretch their legs’ as he had put it. It was obvious bullshit. Husk had known him long enough to know he just wanted someone who’d listen to his ridiculously long stories most demons didn’t have the sanity for. Unfortunately for Husk, he was the one chosen to suffer. 

It probably wouldn’t have been too bad if it wasn’t the middle of the summer in hell, the place where winter reached temperatures in the Registan desert, and the fact that Husk was constantly wearing a fur coat. Alastor didn’t seem bothered by the weather from the way he was chattering on at a hundred words a second.

He was starting to wish he’d let Angel Dust go with Al when he’d asked, and let Alastor suffer someone else’s company for a change. But instead, he’d made the mistake of feeling sorry for the deer and offered to go instead. This was one of the reasons why he drank. He couldn’t make stupidass decisions like this one when he spent all his focus on putting one foot in front of the other.

The only thing Husk could be glad about was that Alastor didn’t require actual listening from him, the conversation was entirely one-sided. 

Half an hour went by. Husk was losing his patience and regretting not sneaking a bottle of alcohol on the trip.

A full hour went by. He thought about suggesting a bit of murder to Alastor, but all the demons in the area had wisely left a while ago

An hour and a half. He considered murder.

Two hours. He  _ really  _ considered murder.

Husk glared harshly at the sidewalk, thinking through the best way to get to Alastor’s throat when he heard something strange. He looked up, confused, when he realized the sound was silence. He looked over at Al who had stopped walking and instead was staring at something behind him.

At some point, they’d walked some sort of neighborhood/apartment complex area without either of them noticing. He followed Alastor’s eyes to see nothing but a fence. It was tall, dark, and made of iron. The top was armed with what looked like spearheads to ward off thieves. 

Husk stared at it. It was a relatively nice fence, but otherwise he didn’t see the significance of it. Maybe Al was looking at the house behind it? Husk looked back at the deer. Nope, definitely looking at the fence, of all things. 

He turned back to his boss. “Hey.”

“Hmm?” Alastor didn’t even bother looking at him.

“...You okay?”

“Yes, my dear, why wouldn’t I be?”

Husk’s eyes narrowed, “‘cause you’ve been staring at a damn fence for the past five minutes.”

Alastor blinked and turned to him, looking, as if he was coming out of a trance, “Was I? My, how rude of me. It’s very ungentlemanly to stare, you know.”

He started walking again like nothing happened. Husk was very used to Alastor’s weirdness, but what the hell had that been about? 

He walked with him for a few feet before he decided to ask, “Al-”

All he saw was a streak of red in his periphery. It tore down the sidewalk in the opposite direction and leapt over the dark fence...or tried to. One of the points managed to catch his leg. Alastor twisted in surprise, only for the fence to catch his coat, spearing straight through the fabric. The momentum sent his body swinging upside down back towards the fence. He crashed, face first, into the hard, metal bars.

Husk blinked once, twice, gaping in shock at the sight before him. The bags in his hands had dropped onto the ground, spilling their contents onto the ground.

Alastor blinked the stars out of his eyes. Husk was watching him. He was still upside down. There was nothing but silence. He cleared his throat.

That seemed to break the spell. Husk burst out laughing in a way Alastor had never heard before. He hunched over, dropping to his knees, howling and wheezing at the dumbstruck deer.

Alastor’s face burned. It was rare that he was laughed at since most demons had some form of self-preservation. Then again, most demons never saw him hanging upside down after a failed attempt to hop over a fence. He tried to speak, to defend himself, to threaten Husk. But the cat heard none of it as he literally cried with laughter on the ground.

It took a good ten minutes for him to calm. He grinned widely at Alastor, chest heaving, and wiped the tears from his eyes, breathless chuckles still coming out of his mouth.

Alastor, now feeling dizzy with all the pressure on his head, tried his best to glare at Husk from his ridiculous position. 

“If you’re quite finished, I would like some assistance.”

Husk slowly stood up, he hadn’t laughed so hard in literal decades. He hadn’t felt this good in years. “Nah.”

Alastor’s eyes glowed, “I beg your pardon?”

Husk rolled his eyes, “You clearly can’t get down without my help or you would’ve done it already. So let’s make a deal. I cut you down, you immediately teleport us back to the hotel lobby, and I never mention this to another demon.”

Alastor glowered at him, failing to look scary with a flushed face and tears from the pressure on his head in the corners of his eyes, “How ridiculous, how about you cut me down and I don’t eviscerate you and use your skull as a centerpiece for my dining room table?”

Husk pretended to consider it. “As tempting as that is, I’m not the one about to be seen hanging from a fence.”

Alastor frowned, his ears now picking up the sound of someone approaching. He’d never live it down if someone saw him, or worse, took a picture. Vox would no doubt enjoy ruining his image.

Husk walked over and smirked down at him, “We have a deal?”

Alastor folded his arms and looked away, “Yes, yes, just hurry.”

Husk’s claws slashed through fabric. Alastor only had a millisecond to realize folding his arms wasn't the smartest thing to do, right before he face-planted into the ground. He stood up quickly, dusted himself off, and this time was careful when he jumped over the fence onto the side Husk was on. His head had a painful looking dark mark where he hit it.

He gripped his arm, about to teleport them back. 

“Al? Husk?”

The person who’d they’d both heard approaching finally came into view. It was Charlie. She looked at them disapprovingly. 

“Where have you two been? It’s been like two hours since you left! And where is the stuff you were supposed to get?”

Husk smirked at Alastor who pretended not to see him. He decided to answer for Al. “Sorry princess, we got  _ caught up _ on the way back.”

Charlie’s eyes widened, “Are you two okay?”

Alastor finally decided to speak, “No worries dear, everything is very much under control now.”

Charlie looked at him skeptically, “Are you sure? You look really red. And your coat’s pretty ripped up… well, more than usual. Is that a bruise on your head?”

Alastor put an arm around her shoulders and pulled Husk close with more force than was strictly necessary. “Just peachy, why don’t I take us back to the hotel?”

Before either of them could speak, they were standing in the hotel lobby. Charlie opened her mouth to question Alastor a bit more, only to see that he’d disappeared.

She looked at Husk who looked oddly happy. “What just happened?”

Husk shrugged, “he’s fine, he just got a little  _ held up _ ,” and he made his way to his beloved bar.

Charlie stared after him, unsure.

_ Had he just made a joke? _

Because, if he had, she definitely did not get it.


	2. Murder Season: Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I really up and just disappeared for two weeks. Ha....I have nothing to say for myself, cause it's not like I was busy or anything came up. So, um, sorry about that. I have started school, so updates will not be as frequent as my usual schedule. This time I'll let ya'll know instead of, you know...disappearing.

During late August to mid September, male deer shed the velvet on their antlers, leaving behind the bony texture they're more well known for. The process is a lot bloodier than it sounds. Then mating season happens, and, finally, the antlers fall off.

It was currently mid September and Husk was nearly fed up with the sharp scratching sounds that had been echoing in the lobby for the past fifteen minutes. His cat ears made it nearly impossible to ignore since there was no one else there. Charlie and Vaggie had left for a few days on business and brought Niffty with them, Angel Dust was working, and Alastor was a few minutes away from getting his ass kicked across the Pentagon if he didn't stop rubbing his stupid fucking antlers against the door frames.

Usually, Husk would've drunk himself into a stupor by this time of day so he didn't have to deal with this, but with the girls gone and Alastor shedding and about to go into season, it left him as literally the only person capable of taking charge. Fucking great. 

He had tried to distract himself from boredom by cleaning up the bar. However, despite his drinking and messy habits, he always kept the bar meticulously clean and organized so he wouldn't give himself a headache looking for what he needed. So that didn't last long. He then tried some card tricks, but it was no fun without someone to watch him. Husk was starting to realize that he didn't have any hobbies he could do by himself. It was kind of depressing.

_SCREEEEE_

Husk gave a full-bodied flinch, fur standing on end, and threw his hands over his ears. From the sound of it, Alastor had scraped against metal with his antlers. That was it. Husk got on his feet, and made a quick stop to his room to grab supplies. Then followed the irritating noises to the source. 

Alastor changed the location of his room every day, sometimes even several times in a day. He didn't move his things, rather, the room itself moved location. It was some weird eldritch, voodoo, something-or-another, and it was near impossible for any demon to find in a sensible amount of time. It mostly seemed as if most demons could only find him if he wanted them to. Husk was not most demons.

Today, Alastor had put his room on the first floor. Husk stopped at the door and rapped his knuckles against the wood. The scratching stopped abruptly. Husk waited in the silence.

"I know you're in there. You've been making a damn racket all day." Husk finally snapped.

Alastor's door cracked open. The smell of blood hit Husk's nose, "Oh, Husker, is something the ma-"

Husk shoved the door open, surprising Alastor enough to make him take a couple of steps back. "Shut up and sit down. Your shedding is not going to ruin my quiet afternoon."

He dumped the supplies on the ground, picked up a bowl and walked to the bathroom to get some warm water. When he stepped out, Alastor was on his bed, grinning expectantly. His antlers, which were usually small and unnoticeable, had grown and branched out. It never failed to surprise Husk how Al's skinny neck could hold them up.

Bloody red strips of skin hung from them. It looked as if he'd rubbed them raw from the way his usually still ears twitched uncomfortably. Of course the dumbass never asked for help. Husk was pretty certain he found the whole ordeal embarrassing.

The entire room smelt of blood. Every wooden surface, the bed posts, the door frames, the doors, the wardrobe, all had deep, red grooves taken out of them from where he'd been rubbing. Niffty was going to have a fit when she got back.

Alastor's claws had started twitching, a sign he was getting ready to scratch again, so Husk grumbled, pulled up a chair, and sat in front of Alastor, supplies in hand. He always hated dealing with what came after Al's velvet came off, but he wanted everything done asap. If they were lucky, the hotel would still be standing by the end of the week. 

Husk took some towels and soaked them in the water. "Head down."

Alastor obliged. Husk shifted to avoid getting hit with his rack. The size of his antlers made it look like bending his head like that would be painful, but Al didn't seem bothered.

Husk got to work, wrapping the towels tightly around one of the antlers and moving onto the other. By the time he was done with the second antler, the first one was ready. He removed the towels and easily pulled away the softened velvet. Alastor let out a soft, relieved sigh. He carefully disinfected the antler and put salve over the raw scratches at the base. Alastor slowly relaxing as he worked didn't escape his notice.

He moved onto the second one and did the same. The whole process took maybe 45 minutes to an hour. He reviewed his work. All the velvet was off now, leaving hard, bony looking antlers behind. Everything looked okay.

"Al...Al." Alastor had slumped, trapping Husk between his rack with his head pressing against the cat's chest. His breathing had slowed. Husk jabbed his shoulder.

Alastor's head wrenched up too quickly, antlers smacking Husk in the face. Al straightened and blinked a few times, looking slightly dazed. He shook his head a few times before his signature grin curled up onto his face.

"Ah, yes, thank you for your assistance Husk. It was very much appreciated, I feel much better. You must have magic claws, ha ha..." His words were almost too fast for Husk to follow, "you may leave now."

With a snap, Husk was suddenly outside Alastor's door, head reeling, face throbbing. His thoughts were slow to catch up. 

_Did Alastor just fall asleep? While he was there?_

Husk shook his head, not feeling like going over the implications of that. He was too sober today, and he still had more bull from Al to deal with, plus a possible black-eye.

xXx

Angel Dust got back from work sometime in the evening. He seemed to be in a surprisingly good mood. Usually he was more somber when he returned, but today he made a beeline to the bar. Angel Dust hopped onto the barstool and propped his head in his hands, resting his elbows onto the countertop. He kicked his legs idly like a child and waited for Husk to notice him.

Husk had noticed him when he had walked through the door but decided to see how long he could ignore him. So he continued to pretend to inspect the bar for dirt. Angel Dust, however, had more patience than anyone gave him credit for and was content to grin widely and watch. Husk, however, was cursed to be a cat upon his death so his curiosity on Angel's odd good mood as well as the slight tension was starting to kill him.

Minutes ticked by.

Husk finally straightened and glared at Angel's smug face, "Ya need something or what?"

Angel flopped forward, Husk shifted back, "I just had one helluva good day! I'm even back befo midnight!"

Husk grunted, "Good for you."

Angel Dust smirked and leaned forward, licking his lips, "Ya know what would make this day even betta?"

Husk held up a knife.

Angel spread his arms, "My favorite drink! Ya know the one I like" 

Husk lowered the knife.

Angel smirked knowingly, "What were you thinkin'?"

Husk ignored him and got to work concocting the sickeningly sweet, bright pink, cotton candy monstrosity of a drink Angel Dust liked so much. He would honestly be better off drinking sugar than what was in that glass.

Angel happily grabbed it when Husk was finished. He actually wasn't supposed to be drinking alcohol, but Charlie wasn't there and Husk couldn't be paid to care. The spider lifted the glass to chug it down. He paused. He put the glass down and sniffed Husk, shook his head, then smelled the air a few times. He turned to Husk after a moment.

"Hey, uh, do you smell that?"

Husk did smell it. He had been smelling it for most of the day. It was actually getting stronger. One didn't work under Alastor for nearly a century and not notice these things. 

"Ignore it." He responded gruffly. He hoped Angel didn't know what it was.

" _Ignore it_?! Does yer nose even work?" Angel gave him a sultry look, " Because, if I'm right, that is tha smell of a deer in season." Of course Angel knew what it was.

Now, Husk didn't like Angel Dust, but that didn't mean he wanted Alastor to get a hold of him. "Trust me, Alastor's season is _not_ what you think it is, you don't want to get caught in it. Ignore the smell." Said smell was getting _much_ stronger.

Angel gulped down his drink and adjusted his chest fluff. "I think I'll take my chances." 

"Chances with what, my dear?"

Husk internally groaned as Alastor entered the room. The pheromones tripled in strength. Husk had never really been affected by them. Angel was another story. He sat there, drooling and glassy-eyed.

Alastor turned as if he'd just noticed him, "Ah, Angel! I hadn't noticed you'd returned" His eyes hooded, "you seem to be in a good mood today, why don't you come closer so we can talk about it?"

Husk turned to Angel, "Don't do i-aaaand he's gone." Husk sighed and grabbed a long pole from behind the bar, the kind he used to beat off drunk, pissed off demons at his casinos.

Angel Dust sauntered up to Alastor and pressed himself against his side. Alastor wrapped an arm around his waist.

"Oh, Angel~"

"Yes?"

Alastor moved his head closer, grin widening. "You look absolutely... _delicious_ today." His grip suddenly became constrictive. 

Angel snapped out his trance, sensing the impending danger, but was unable to free himself from Alastor's grasp. Alastor's claws tore into his suit, then into his skin, scoring down the flesh as if it were paper. Red sigils danced before his eyes. Alastor's red eyes dialed and his grin was so wide it looked like it might split his face. He grabbed one of Angel's arms and yanked him down so they were face-to-face. His maw opened wide, showing off rows of sharp teeth and dripping black sludge. Angel Dust shut his eyes and waited for the inevitable. 

This was it, this was how he double-died.

_WHACK_

Alastor's grip on Angel dust suddenly loosened, allowing the spider to scramble away behind Husk, who glared tiredly at the wendigo, pole in hand.

Angel Dust was badly shaken and seemed unable to say much. "Wha-wha th h-how th'fu I...b-but"

Alastor shook his head, as though trying to shake off the pain. He shot Husk a tense grin as if he was the one at fault. The nerve of Husker, keeping him from killing someone.

  
  


"Don't look at me like that," Husk spat to Alastor, "I know you have more control than to try and eat Angel."

Alastor straightened and shrugged, "Perhaps, but easy prey is easy prey. However, seeing there is no longer anything for me currently, I shall be on my way" He sneered down at the trembling spider who cowered behind Husk. " _Adieu._ " With that, he was engulfed in shadows and disappeared.

"Fucking drama queen," Husk muttered.

"W-what tha hell j-just happened?" Stammered Angel, who was finally coherent enough to get a sentence out.

Husk huffed and went back to the bar to put his pole back, "That, kid, is the Radio Demon in season, I tried ta warn ya."

Angel blinked rapidly, "Wha? I thought ya meant mating season! Ya know, when animal demons get all hot and bothered, not...whateva tha fuck that was."

"Kid, have you _met_ Alastor? Ever heard of sense?"

Angel Dust flushed slightly and looked away, "Well, it made sense ta me."

Husk rolled his eyes and poured himself and Angel glass of whiskey. He paused, pondering for a moment, and filled two more glasses to give to Angel. He still looked shaken, so much so that he didn't seem to notice the gashes in his side Alastor had made or the blood soaking his white coat. While Angel drank and calmed himself, Husk explained Al's predicament.

"Basically, for Al, instead of getting ‘all hot and bothered’ he gets all radio-eyed and hungry."

Angel glanced warily at the spot where Alastor had disappeared, “But, we’re okay now...right?”

“Who’s ‘we’? Me, yeah, I’m good. You...well.”

Angel whirled around, wincing slightly as the sudden movement made his wounds sting. “What tha hell’s that supposed ta mean?”

Husk met his glare, “Look, kid, I told ya to ignore the smell. Al is already on your scent. He isn’t gonna leave you alone just ‘cause I helped ya once.”

“But you said he had enough self-control.”

“He does. _Now_. Later, well, ya better find a good place to hide.”

Angel shuddered and looked around with wide eyes as though he expected Alastor to jump out of the shadows.

“Aw fuck...”

_Aw fuck indeed._ Husk thought as he poured another drink.

x

Image the chapter is based off of:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking about posting both parts on the same chapter, but I haven't finished the second part and I feel like it has been way too long. 
> 
> Also, I know nothing about alcohol, can ya tell?


	3. Murder Season: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel Dust may have escaped the deer the first time, but Alastor is far from done.
> 
> Or The five times Angel escapes Alastor and the one time he's caught

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I apologize for leaving for two weeks then up and disappear for four months. Well, I'm not dead, and here's another chapter!

**Day 1**

Angel Dust knew the girls would be back by the end of the week, meaning he just had to wait it out until Charlie could deal with Alastor. Apparently the deer’s season could last anywhere from a week to a few months. That left five days alone in the hotel with a hungry, cannibalistic deer demon with nothing more than a drunk cat as protection. Not his greatest situation but surprisingly not his worst either.

He’d moved every large piece of furniture up beside the door, took out all his guns, and placed Fat Nuggets in his carrier with all the pig’s necessities in a bag right next to it. Though...he couldn’t quite shake the feeling that he was forgetting something. All he had to do now was get Nuggs to Husk, without running into Alastor, and convince the cat to take the pig. He was sure Nuggets would be safer away from the hotel, since Husk had told him there was no way Alastor was letting him leave the building. Once he’d gotten Nuggs to safety, he’d fully bar the door and wait out the rest of the days. 

Today was probably the best since Alastor hopefully had still had some semblance of control over himself. According to Husk, Alastor would slowly lose himself to pure instinct and even lose all but his strictly radio-based powers. Angel wasn’t sure if that was supposed to give him hope or not.

No matter, he needed to do this quickly. He gripped Fat Nugget’s carrier and the supply bag and walked up to the door. He placed his hand on the handle, counted to three, and ripped the door open and made a run for it. 

Angel Dust’s room was on the third floor, which meant he needed to get to the elevator to have the most chance of success. He bolted in and jabbed the lobby button. The doors closed. He leaned against the back of the elevator, panting softly, still afraid of making too much noise. The ride down seemed too slow and too fast at the same time.

With a soft _ding_ the door slid open. Angel peeked his head. He didn’t see anything out of the ordinary. With a sigh, he quickly made his way to the bar. Husk was face down on the bar counter. He places Fat Nuggets and the supplies on the counter and jabbed Husk awake.

The cat lifted his head, blinking blearily. He looked at Angel, then at the carrier, then at the supplies bag. He put two and two together.

“No.”

“Whaddya mean no?!” Angel cried, forgetting to keep quiet. Husk was his only hope of getting Nuggs out safely.

“I mean I ain’t caring for that thing, find someone else.”

“There isn’t anyone else!” 

Husk snorted. “Not my problem. Besides, if anything happens it’ll just come back, right?”

Angel Dust looked away.

Husk’s eyes narrowed slightly, “ _right_?”

Truth was he wasn’t sure. Angel could always regenerate, as terrible as it was, if Al got a hold of him, but Nuggets...he didn’t know what would happen. He’d never had to deal with it before, and he wasn’t keen on experimenting now.

He shrugged. “I-I dunno.”

Husk stared at him for a long moment. He groaned and rubbed a paw over his face. “Of course you fucking don’t. You owe me, big time.”

Angel perked up, “Ya mean you’ll do it? For real?”

Husk rolled his eyes and picked up the carrier. He was not prepared for three pairs of arms to wrap around him all at once suddenly making it hard to breath.. He hissed in surprise, but Angel didn’t seem to notice.

He shoved Angel’s head and hissed “Don’t make me change my mind.”

Angel Dust let go immediately, gratitude and glee shining in his eyes. He leaned down to the carrier and gently murmured to the little pig inside, “Alright Nugg Nuggs, you be good for Uncle Husk, okay? I’ll see you soon.” 

Husk grabbed Fat Nugget’s stuff, “This everything?” Angel nodded. “K, I’ll take ‘im to my place at the end of the day. Al won’t touch him if he’s with me. Word of advice, don’t keep food in your hiding place.”

_Ah. That’s what Angel Dust had forgotten._

“...you did pack food, right?”

Angel grinned sheepishly.

“Oh, for fucks sa- whatever. I’ll get you some. I’ll text ya the location each day so Alastor doesn’t get ya. Here.” He tossed Angel his phone. “Put your number in.”

Angel Dust quickly did as he was told, not having to question Husk’s sudden generosity. He straightened and met Husk’s eyes, giving the phone back, “I promise I’ll pay you back for everything. Thank you so much, I- Husk?”

He realized that the cat wasn’t looking at him, he was looking beyond him. He also realized that the room had gotten darker, despite it being a clear day, and an odd tension hung in the air. He didn’t have to turn around to know Alastor was there. He turned around.

Alastor stood directly in front of the door with a smile that literally went ear to ear and was all teeth. His eyes were nothing more than circular, red lights with radio dials. The entirety of his bottom half was gone, replaced with an ever-morphing mass of twisting shadows.

Angel gulped.

Alastor wasn’t looking at him though. Instead his eyes were on Husk. He looked almost wary. Husk looked back with a glare that promised unpleasant things if he didn’t back down. “Fuck off, Al.”

The deer disappeared in a cloud of shadows. Angel released his breath. “Thanks.”

“Don’t mention it.” Husk said. “Go hide before he comes back.” 

Angel Dust didn’t need to be told twice

**Day 2**

Angel lay under his bed, scrolling through Voxtagram. His door was barred with every heavy piece of furniture, aside from the bed he was currently beneath. He had packed a bag full of essentials should he need to move quickly. He sighed softly. He couldn't stop thinking about his beloved pig. He knew Husk would take good care of him, this wasn't the first time he'd asked him to watch Nuggets, but still. 

The lights flickered. Angel twitched and turned off his phone. He flattened himself on the ground, peering out from under the bed. One of his arms wrapped tightly around his pack. He held his breath as he heard footsteps approach his door. He knew it wasn’t Husk, Husk would’ve texted first. The doorknob jingled. He stilled. He could see the shadow of a person’s feet through the bottom of the door. 

Angel tensed, ready to flee, as dark wisps began to slip underneath the door. They waved slightly in the air, as if trying to sniff him out. Angel pulled his feet under him and bolted from under the bed. He reached the window as a larger dark mass quickly poured into the room.

Angel Dust paused. The window was completely blocked by writhing, black tendrils, trapping him in the room. He cursed loudly, turning around to see Alastor take form in his room. Dark liquid dripped down his maw as he turned his twisted grin to the spider. His radio eyes glowed brighter in excitement. 

_Fuck. Fuck._ **_Fuck_ **

Angel Dust’s eyes caught something blue on the floor. He paused, shifting his pack, as a plan formulated in his mind. It just might work if Alastor’s mind was still intact. If not, Angel was likely to get his head bitten off. Angel took the risk. 

He leapt to the side, rolling on the floor. Alastor lunged after him. Angel gripped the object and spun around, pointing it like a weapon.

“Don’t move!”

Alastor stopped.

Angel Dust’s arms trembled, “Yeah, ya know what this is, don’t ya? Wouldn’t want ta get yer posh ass dirty, huh?”

Alastor glared at him, but warily kept his distance.

Angel slowly crept towards the door, sure to keep the dildo directed at Alastor the whole time. Alastor moved around him, keeping the exact same distance between them. Angel Dust gripped the door and stilled. He needed to run and hide, but he couldn’t do that if Alastor kept following him. He doubted the trick would work within the next few days if Alastor’s borderline savage expression was anything to go by. 

Angel Dust cracked open the door and slowly began to walk backwards through it. Alastor moved after him. Angel pulled the dildo towards him and held it back further and further as Alastor came closer and closer.

Angel Dust flung the toy at Alastor. Alastor didn’t even have time to blink before it hit the x on his forehead with perfect accuracy. Angel Dust slammed the door shut and fled, shivering at the ear-piercing scream of radio feedback. He just hoped it had bought him enough time.

**Day 3**

Angel Dust lay shivering in the hotel air vents. He’d discovered the massive network one day when trying to sneak out and had a relatively good sense of where every tunnel led. He clutched a small water pistol filled with holy water. He really hoped to not use it, namely because that would mean Alastor would find him. It was bad enough that he could hear pure carnage and terror the deer demon caused blasting through the radios. Alastor had an insatiable hunger and an unpredictable appetite, each show lasted anywhere from and three minutes to three hours. Angel wasn’t sure if he was glad the girls weren’t there to witness it.

Alastor made sure to take several hours out of his day to hunt Angel Dust. The spider had no idea why Alastor was so obsessed with him.There were thousands of other demons in the area, much easier to get than him. Hunting and killing him, he could probably understand since he wasn’t one of the deer’s favorite people, but no, Alastor wanted to _eat_ him. 

Angel wondered how much of his power the deer had lost by this time. Hopefully he couldn’t melt into shadows. Angel’s train of thought stopped as he heard a soft, staticky hiss. Dark mass seeped into the vents and formed a silhouette with glowing blue eyes and an equally bright smile before his eyes. 

Alastor’s shadow.

The shadow let out a gleeful, radio-warped chitter upon seeing the spider. Angel’s heart dropped. It would tell Alastor where he was. That couldn’t happen.

“Uh, h-hey there.” Angel said in a quiet, shaky voice.

The shadow paused it’s chattering and stared owlishly at Angel Dust, as though confused why he was talking to it.

“Y-ya know, I’d really appreciate it if ya... _didn’t_ tell Al where I was?”

The shadow continued to stare for a long moment. Before it’s permanent grin widened and it made a sound like a mixture of static and rapidly flipping radio stations. Laughter, maybe. It sneered at Angel, creeping closer, chittering once again.

Angel backed up, “Woah, hey, I know how it sounds, but I’d rather not get my head ripped off by you or your master.”

It’s smile twisted further up its face as it came closer. Angel’s back hit a wall. The shadow’s teeth sharpened, it’s face turned manic.

Angel shot a stream of holy water directly into its open maw. It sizzled and burned upon contact. The shadow howled in agony, twisting and writhing. It’s body morphed, shifting between a writhing mass and solid figures. Angel winced as one of the tendrils sliced his cheek open. The shadow fled through the vents.

Angel followed and peered through the opening. His heart nearly stopped at the sight of a hulking, writhing mass on the ground. He couldn’t make head or tail of the creature, but it was clearly Alastor if the overbearing static was anything to go by. Alastor’s shadow stopped by the creature, it’s face halfway melted and half of it’s smile gone. 

The shadow let out twisted, staticky screeches. It sounded as if many demonic voices were trying to speak while also being crushed by a compactor. Alastor tilted what Angel assumed was it’s head in confusion.

The shadow continued to try to speak and point, but it’s body still couldn’t decide on a form. It seems the holy water had come in handy after all. After a long while of frantic cries, Alastor moved on. Angel got to live for another day.

**Day 4**

Angel Dust followed Husk’s instructions to where he’d left his food for the day. It was never in the same spot, and Angel always needed to get there quickly, lest Alastor literally sniff it out first. Angel peered out of the vents. A tightly wrapped, white package lay on the side table in one of the therapy rooms. 

Angel dropped down silently on the floor. He’d long since abandoned any footwear, his life being of more concern than his hatred of his feet. He quickly grabbed the package and peered up upwards at the opening he’d left, calculating the best position to jump back in. A soft growl interrupted his thoughts.

From his periphery, he caught a large, dark shape barrelling towards him. He dropped the food and leapt into the open vent, hearing a sharp snap and feeling a hot breath on his foot as the beast barely missed skin. Angel shut the vent and scurried away as quick as he could, ignoring the enraged, staticky snarls as best as he could. He could go without food for the rest of the week.

**Day 5**

Angel Dust blearily blinked his eyes open. He hadn’t been getting much sleep the past few days, but an odd sound had woken him up. It was the final day of hiding. Angel had barely moved from his new spot, clutching whatever was left of his supply of holy water, which wasn’t much. He knew by now that, for whatever reason, Alastor couldn’t pursue him in the vents, but he didn’t want to try his luck after yesterday. 

The muffled, high-pitched sound cut through the air again. Angel stretched his limbs, adjusting his hold on his water pistol, it sounded familiar. It was a little disconcerting. Angel moved a little closer to one of the vent openings to try and hear again. Some minutes later, the sounds came once more.

It sounded like a squeal, kind of like the noise...that… oh no. Angel pressed where his ear would’ve been against the vent, silently hoping it wasn’t what it thought it was. The unmistakable sound of a pig’s squeal came again. Not just any pig, it was Fat Nugget’s voice.

Angel tore himself away from the opening, breathing raggedly. Nuggets was with Husk, wasn’t he? He’d said he’d take care of him. He’d promised. But...Husk also worked for Alastor. Who’s to say Al couldn’t demand his beloved pet from him?

Mind made up, Angel moved through the winding tunnels as quickly as he could, following the cries to their source before it was too late. Luckily, he had fallen asleep near where they were coming from in the lobby.. At least there would be room to escape if worse came to worst.

Angel peered through the grate. Husk stood behind the bar, shuffling a deck of cards and peering to his side. Angel Dust caught something large and red moving just out of his vision. He paused, reconsidering his actions. Another squeal cut through the air. Angel cursed silently and, as carefully as possible, moved the grate from the vent.

Husk’s ear swiveled around. He turned his head, eyes widening as he caught Angel Dust’s gaze. His mouth moved in what looked like cursing as he frantically motioned for Angel Dust to go back. Angel scowled and shook his head, pointing at the air as another squeal sounded. Husk, slapped a paw over his face and pointed at something small and white on his bar counter.

Angel Dust squinted. It was a...baby monitor? Oh...OH. Just as he was about to face palm, he caught a hulking mass running towards his hiding place. Angel slammed the grate back in place and got the hell out of there.

**Day 6**

Angel Dust blinked his eyes open to the light of morning shining on his face. He yawned, stretching his horribly cramped body as best as he could. Everyday spent in the vents was a little extra hell, he would need one hell of a massage after this bullshit was over. But not before he’d take a hot shower and eat until he couldn’t anymore. His stomach gurgled in protest at the thought of food. Angel Dust sighed and laid an arm over his eyes to block out the light.

...wait a second.

Angel scrambled to the grate, all eight eyes widening as light flooded into the hotel through the windows. The pitch black mass keeping him in the building was gone. Did that mean…. 

Angel rushed to the area near the lobby and pressed his ear against the grate. Soft noises filtered from the room. No, not noises, chatter. He could hear the unmistakable high pitch of Niffty’s excited voice, the jingle of Charlie’s voice, and the gentle, slightly deep tone of affection Vaggie used for Charlie. Charlie must have dealt with Alastor while Angel had slept.

He kicked the grate off, jumped down, and rushed towards the lobby. His heart pounded in his chest and his face could barely contain his smile. He never thought he’d be so happy to hear anyone’s voice.

Angel Dust spread his arms as he stopped in the middle of the room, “I’VE NEVER BEEN SO HAPPY TO SEE YOU….bitches?”

He blinked, the lobby was completely empty. Not even Husk was anywhere to be seen. He turned around in confusion. But he could’ve sworn... he’d heard...he could still here them no-

His eyes landed on the unassuming radio that sat on the bar counter. The girls’ voices filtered through the wretched little thing. Angel’s heart continued to pound, but for a different reason. The air felt heavy. Soft static filled the room, though he couldn’t tell where it was coming from. Gulping, Angel slowly backed away to the vent he had left open, eyes frantically darting around the room. One foot after the other, he made his way to the entrance of the hallway. He could try and run now, while there wasn’t any open space. Angel Dust whipped around.

He was met with a twisted smile. The creature was massive, easily towering over Angel’s already impressive height, despite standing in a hunching pose, balancing on two hooves in the back and its knuckles in the front. Twin dials focused on him from within the empty sockets of a deer skull. Jagged, uneven teeth jutted from it’s wicked smile. A large rack of black antlers sat atop its head. It’s frame was so thin he could easily count the ribs, despite the mane of thick, dark red fur running the course of its back and limbs.

Even if Angel Dust still had the need to breathe, he wouldn’t have been able to. He took a step back. It took a step forward. He took another step back. It went forward, tail twitching in excitement. It’s eyes stared into his soul, tongue flicking out to lick the drool from it’s dripping maw. Something inside Angel, something logical told him not to run, not to turn his back to the beast.

He bolted for the main door. He didn’t make it halfway across the lobby before the creature rammed into his back, pinning him to the floor. He shivered in fear, feeling twinges of pain as its claws dug into his softer flesh. Its hot breath stank of blood. He felt its teeth tickling his fur, surely taking its sweet time to relish the catch before the kill.

Angel prayed to whatever god or being would listen.He could feel the creature shifting, aiming its teeth for his throat. It lunged. Angel Dust shut his eyes.

_Pop_

The weight was gone, the feelings were gone. Is this double hell? A nothingness in the-

“My dear fellow, whatever are you doing on the floor?”

Angel’s eyes shot open. He twisted onto his back, meeting the gaze of Alastor who stood over him, staring at him with a curious tilt of his antlerless head. Angel couldn’t answer the question, still shaken and high on adrenaline. His mouth moved, but no sound came out. 

Alastor either didn’t notice or didn’t care about his terror, as he simply shrugged and stated, “Well whatever it is, you should hurry up.” He glanced across the lobby, “And do take a shower, you stink to high hell.” With that he straightened up and walked away, humming merrily as his shoes clicked against the hard floor.

Angel wasn’t sure how long he laid on his back, staring at the ceiling, trembling. He didn’t move at the sound of the hotel doors opening and closing.

“Angel? What in the world are you doing on the floor?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was literal hell to write. It probably has a lot of grammar mistakes, but I'm not checking because I am so done. Dear God, it was like pulling teeth. I hope you all enjoyed it. I'm just glad to be done with it.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me how I did, constructive criticism is welcomed and encouraged.
> 
> Check out my tumblr: [The Sids Writes](https://thesids-writes.tumblr.com/) for Ao3 information, art, asks, or just to drop by an say hello.


End file.
